Lo que trajo la Navidad
by smile.in.love
Summary: Sherlock y John se conocen un día de universidad cercano a las vacaciones. Sólo hay un detalle: a Sherlock no le gusta la Navidad. ¿Cambiará de idea cuando conozca a la familia de John? Fic escrito para el intercambio de regalos 2013 del foro 'I am SHER locked' University!lock ¡Para Lena!
1. Holmes & Watson

**LO QUE TRAJO LA NAVIDAD**

**¡Para Lena! ¡Que lo disfrutes! ¡Feliz regalo de Navidad..., sigue siendo Navidad en nuestros corazones!**

**Cap I Holmes & Watson**

**...**

Navidad, por fin Navidad. No había sido fácil, pero John Watson ya estaba en segundo de medicina. Y Sherlock... Pobre secretario de la facultad.

Precisamente allí le había conocido John.

Una mañana más calurosa de lo normal para las fechas de comienzo de clases, cuando John se disponía a hacer algunos cambios en la matrícula —le encantaba Internet, pero la plataforma de la universidad no era su mejor amiga— fue a dar con una cola de personas que llegaba hasta el final de las escaleras. Preguntó al chico delante de él si era el último y ahí, cuando sus ojos azulados se giraron, comenzó todo.

—Sherlock Holmes —se presentó el joven a John.

—John Watson —contestó enseguida el mayor alzando la mano. El moreno dudó, pero finalmente se la estrechó, no sin conjeturas por parte del rubio. —¿Enfadado con el ordenador?

Sherlock se pasó la mano por la nuca y dio un paso avanzando en la cola, seguido por John.

—El ordenador tuvo un incidente con la ventana... a través de ella.

...

La cola se hizo más corta saltando de un tema a otro en esa charla improvisada con risas estruendosas.

Una conexión había sido creada. John lo sabía, Sherlock lo sabía. Ninguno lo diría, todavía. En cambio, las preguntas surgieron necesarias.

—¿Qué hace un exmilitar como tú en un sitio como éste? —quiso saber Sherlock. —¿Aburrido tras tres años sin novia?

John se quedó perplejo. ¿Cómo sabía ese chico que era exmilitar? ¿Llevaba algo...? —se pasó la mirada por encima.

—No busques, no encontrarás —continuó el más alto. —¿Acerté? —preguntó sin ocultar su satisfacción.

—No fue por el tema "novias" —respondió John entre toses. —Apostaría que eres de primero por tus aires de sabelotodo.

—No, los aires, como tú les llamas, vienen de cuna —se mordió el labio el menor. —¿Entonces novios? —John se pasó la mano por la frente para pensar la respuesta, y fue salvado por la llamada del secretariado universitario.

...

Al salir de secretaría, en cambio, el diálogo se volvió regaño.

—¿Tenías que mencionarle su aventura con el conserje al secretario?

—Dudó de mis habilidades informáticas.

—Te dijo desastre, Sherlock. Desastre de hombre, concretamente.

—Pues eso.

—Igual que indicarle todos los lugares de la facultad en los que, según tú, y cito textualmente, "llegaste a su próstata con protección", refiriéndote al conserje, claro, no a ti, digo... —recitó John nervioso.

—Tengo una base para decirlo, él no. ¿Por qué tartamudeas? —el mayor suspiró por vencido.

—Por nada —_tan inteligente para unas cosas y tan tonto para otras_, bufó mentalmente. —¿Tomamos algo en cafetería o tienes clase? —preguntó sacando la cartera del bolsillo.

—¡Clase! ¿Qué hora es? —exclamó exaltado Sherlock. —¡Tengo que ver un experimento! ¡No, eso era hace media hora! ¡No, me voy! ¡Nos vemos luego! —y se marchó corriendo hacia las aulas.

—¿Luego cuándo? —gritó John viéndole marchar. —Y dónde —musitó.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Con gesto desconcertado decidió tomar algo. Aún le quedaba una hora para entrar a clase y el chico nuevo no daba la impresión de volver en breve, así que se pidió un sándwich: nada fuera del alcance de su economía, escasa como un clásico estudiante. Vivía con sus padres, pero el dinero no escapaba por las ventanas de su domicilio.

_Tal vez debería mudarme_, pensó mientras daba un bocado al pollo del interior del pan. Todos los chicos y chicas de la cafetería, los pasillos, secretaría... todos parecían libres y sin tener que reportarse a casa cada vez que quisieran hacer algo. _Libertad_.

La idea de una casa propia, aunque fuese compartida, empezaba a ganar terreno en la mente de John.

...

—Las cinco menos cuarto. ¿Dónde estás, Sherlock apellido desconocido? —decía John al aire, subiendo y bajando las escaleras.

No sabía si Sherlock compartiría alguna clase con él, ni siquiera sabía qué estaba estudiando, su conversación había girado en torno a todo menos a Sherlock, si es que ése era su verdadero nombre.

Una hora dando vueltas con la gente mirándole curiosa. _¿Qué miran?_, se preguntaba John. _¿Es que nunca han visto a un chico esperar por alguien?_

Las cinco. Tenía que entrar a clase. _Ya aparecerá. Si lo hizo una vez, ¿por qué no otra?_, y cruzó el umbral del aula.

Tras recibir la mirada de reprobación del profesor por llegar tarde, tres minutos, _¿no eran cinco de cortesía?_, se sentó en un sitio libre en la esquina.

—Disculpa —dijo al chico que había sentado a su lado— ¿ha dicho algo importante?

El joven se giró y le sonrió. Era él de nuevo, esa cara era inconfundible. John le dio un puñetazo en el hombro y acomodó su material, asintiendo mientras se mordía el labio.

—¿Por qué me pegas?

—Porque llevo esperándote en las escaleras desde que acabé de comer. ¿Es que no podías decirme que venías a esta clase? —se volvió para decirle.

Sherlock enarcó una ceja.

—¿Las chicas no te hacen caso, no? Tiene que ser frustrante para ti, tan galán... —John levantó un dedo acusador, pero el profesor lo tenía levantado primero.

—¡Caballeros! ¡Sí, ustedes, los que se están mirando! ¿Quieren compartir con nosotros tan interesante conversación?

—No lo creo, profesor. Mejor dedíquese a dar clase —contestó Sherlock, esquivando la mano de John bajo la mesa que intentaba hacerle callar a manotazos.

—Pasen luego por mi despacho si no les importa —sentenció el letrado herido en su orgullo. —Señoras y señores, continuemos con la clase.

—No te puedes quedar callado, ¿verdad? —se quejó John por lo bajo.

—Recoge tus cosas —susurró Sherlock —vamos.

Sin preguntar, John metió su material en la mochila. Sherlock guardó las suyas y le tomó por la muñeca, empujándole para que se levantara y saliera a las escaleras del lateral de la clase. Y siguió empujándole hasta que salieron de ella mientras los desocupados alumnos y el entrometido docente les seguían con la mirada.

—¿Dónde vamos? ¿A enfrentar a otro profesor? —dijo John zafándose de la mano del moreno.

—A secretaría.

—Ya no estamos en período de alteración de matrícula. ¿Es que no lo escuchaste cuando nos lo dijeron esta mañana?

—Tú me ayudarás —su mirada era sabia, clara y misteriosa al mismo tiempo. Cómo negarse a tal piedra preciosa.

**Continuará...**


	2. Interrogatorio

**LO QUE TRAJO LA NAVIDAD**

**Cap II Interrogatorio**

...

Cuando salieron de secretaría, ya era demasiado tarde como para entrar a ninguna clase.

El sol había caído hacía un rato, pero la luz artificial les había engañado en un falso día muy largo, tanto como las excusas del responsable del papeleo y las quejas de Sherlock juntas.

John..., quién le habría mandado estar allí, no pudo más que apoyar a su amigo inventando mil historias a su favor. Cualquier cosa con tal de salir de allí con el cambio de profesor hecho. Sí, ése era "el misterio".

Dijo que su trabajo le impedía asistir a su clase — mentira.

Dijo que tenía cargas familiares — mentira.

Dijo tantas cosas que ya no recordaba y que le hacían sentir mal por la gente que en realidad sí vivía esa situación... Pero ese profesor... No les aprobaría mientras vivieran. _Es por el bien común, es por nuestro bien. ¿Cómo llegaré a ser médico y salvar vidas si no apruebo todas las materias?_, se repetía mentalmente mientras se alejaban cada vez más de la puerta principal.

—Recuérdame que te mate cuando nos licenciemos. Una cita... ¿Ése era tu gran plan?

—Exagerado. Estaba claro que la chica te comía con la mirada. Siempre puedes decir que te surgió algo.

—Sí, un amigo especial —el ambiente se tensó. Y una llamada entrante en el móvil del rubio no ayudó.

—¿Contestarás? —el moreno no parecía tener prisa por ir a ningún lado.

John miró la pantalla: su madre. _¡Fantástico!_,_ no hay día para llamar, mamá._

—¿Diga?

—¿Cómo que diga? ¿Dónde estás que aún no llegas? —Sherlock empezó a reírse tras él. John lo intentó acallar con aspavientos, lo que no arregló la situación. Definitivamente, no. —¿Con quién estás? ¿Es una chica? —preguntó la mujer, ansiosa por saber.

—No, mamá. Es un amigo —las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. —Ya voy para allá.

La madre de John bajó el tono de voz y Sherlock no pudo seguir escuchando la conversación, aunque la cara de John lo decía todo..., casi todo.

—Mi madre quiere que vengas a cenar. Es Navidad, es muy..., así, ya sabes, madres.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? No tendrás que hacer nada, no será como si fueras mi... —John calló. Las palabras a continuación eran delicadas.

—No es el momento.

—No hay problema —negó John con la cabeza. Luego declaró sonriente. —Sherlock, no eres como el común de los mortales, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —preguntó el moreno, poniendo la mano para parar el autobús.

El estudiante de doctor puso un pie en el escalón sin contestar.

—¿No subes?

—Iré dando un paseo —agitó la mano y, dándose media vuelta, emprendió su camino. John siguió sus pasos con la mirada hasta que le perdió de vista por unos árboles.

—¿Va a subir o no? —farfulló el conductor con muy mal carácter. John agitó la cabeza y subió el otro pie.

Tras pagar, se sentó en el primer asiento mirando por la ventana que daba a esa misma acera. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Su caminar, su pelo...

Ese chico tenía algo que le tentaba a no dejar de mirarle, a encontrárselo, a seguirle la corriente.

Por el cielo, apenas le conocía y ya habían discutido como... No. No quería pensar eso. Todo menos eso. Otra vez ese dilema; otra vez no.

...

Llegó a casa para la cena. Entre semana el tráfico era un caos entre colegios, trabajo y gente de acá para allá.

—No te metas a duchar, come primero —gritó su madre desde el salón. Así que se lavó las manos y se dispuso a comer un deseado banquete. _Hambre, hambre_, clamaba su estómago todo el pasillo.

John se sentó a la mesa con su hermana, su padre y su madre, que servía un más que apetecible asado.

—¿Qué tal el día, cielo? —le preguntó la mujer.

—Bien. He conocido a un chico nuevo —de pronto se sintió observado. Su madre, su padre y su hermana le miraban como a un actor famoso. —¿Qué?

—Ah, el chico del teléfono. Vendrá a cenar, ¿no?

—Sí, que venga —dijo su padre.

—Sí, tráelo, a ver cómo es —insistió su hermana Harry.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —John no entendía tanto interés de repente. No solía hablar de su vida y más le hubiera valido haber seguido callado.

—Está bien, no le presionéis. Él traerá a su novio cuando crea conveniente.

—¿Mi novio? —chilló John arrastrando la silla al levantarse. —¡No es mi novio!

—Claro, mujer. Novio ya no se dice. Ahora será su chico, o su pareja, o su contrario... —puntualizó su padre, haciendo reír a Harry. Pero a él no le hacía ninguna gracia el asunto.

—¿Podemos dejar el tema, por favor? —pidió molesto antes de empezar a comer. Y comiendo, nadie habla.

John se fue a dormir ese día pensando en Sherlock, y se levantó con el mismo pensamiento.

Mientras tanto, Sherlock no tuvo debate en su casa. De hecho, ni siquiera tuvo con quién tenerlo.

Acostumbrado a la soledad, hijo de padres que pasaban más tiempo fuera de casa que dentro, y con un hermano estudiando fuera, no tenía más compañero que su violín, fiel desde hacía tantos años..., más que su recuerdo.

Eso no significaba que el amor no tuviera cabida en esa familia, sólo..., que era peculiar, como el sentimiento mismo.

...

Tras una ducha de agua fría, su cuerpo lo quiso así al no querer obedecerle, John partió para las clases.

Salió de casa escondiéndose de toda su familia para evitar que volvieran a sacar el tema de "su novio". _Qué novio ni qué nada, si no había cruzado más que unas frases_, eran las palabras que divagaban por la mente de John.

Sin embargo, en el autobús, mientras miraba a través de la ventana, seguía pensando en ese chico, con esa cara tan característica, ese cuerpo tan peculiar...

—¡Dios! —gritó al encontrárselo de pronto a través del cristal.

Sherlock le sonrió ampliamente y se quedó ahí, esperando a que bajara.

—¿Qué te hace tan feliz? —preguntó John intrigado.

—Tenemos anatomía.

—Tengo la sensación de que me ocultas algo.

Sherlock no contestó, simplemente siguió caminando. Y caminando a su lado siguió John.

**Continuará...**


End file.
